NinjaGo Yaoi Halloween Special
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: The ninja go trick-or-treating to feel young again and chaos issues. R&R. Pairings: Lava-Shipping, Techno-Shipping, Forgiven-Shipping, some Self-Centered-Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**NinjaGo Yaoi Halloween special! How lovely!**

**Summary: The ninja go trick-or-treating to feel young again and chaos issues!**

**Pairings: Lava-Shipping(KaixCole), Techno-Shipping(ZanexJay), Forgiven-Shipping(LloydxBrad) with mentioned Self-Centered-Shipping(Lord GarmadonxDareth).**

**Note: Lloyd and Brad are teens too. Brad was there when they all got older.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and maybe some suggestive lines. Nothing big.**

**Enjoy!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( HAPPY HALLOWEEN ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Awww come on! Please!" Lloyd and Brad harmonized as the begged the slightly older ninja. Kai and Zane, feeling the most responsible of the four, exchanged glances. Kai shrugged and heard Cole breathe a sigh.

"I don't know. Aren't you guys to old to be trick-or-treating?" Zane questioned the Green ninja and his boyfriend. They both shook their heads and pouted up at the Ice ninja. Jay giggled and whispered in his metal boyfriends ear. "Come on. It'll be fun."

He seemed to think it over for quite some time. He looked back at Kai and Cole. The Fire ninja was smiling happily and nodding, while the Earth ninja seemed unsure and uninterested.

"I say we go. How about you Zane." Nya announced when she walked in. After setting up all kinds of decorations on the Density's Bounty she had returned to the room for some helpful input. Lloyd and Brad again nodded and continued to beg. Jay and Kai even joining in. Finally he sighed and agreed. Earning happy cheers from the playful and childish others. Cole rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Alright! But remember, Halloween is in six days, so you have until then to come up with an amazing costume!" Jay announced thrusting his hand into the air to emphasize his statement. The others nodded and then scrambled to pull together their best costumes in such a short amount of time.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Picking out costumes: Kai and Cole ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"What do you think I should be?" Kai asked his slightly pale lover as he dragged him into an almost empty Halloween costume store. There was few actual whole costumes. Most of every piece of clothing in the store was left over from others. The unneeded or unwanted pieces were left behind. He inspected each piece closely. Trying to figure out is outfit. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He pulled Cole away form the capes and toward a display box.

He took out the sharpest pair of fake vampire teeth he could find. He then took a normal sized tuxedo off the rack as well as a lab coat looking jacket. He considered buying a cape too, but then changed his mind.

"Kai, what are you making? What's your costume?" He asked but was not heard. Kai stepped into the changing booth, leaving Cole confused and curious. After several long minutes, the Fire ninja emerged from the booth. Dressed up with the tuxedo, with the coat over it, he looked like a doctor. He was quiet and still for a couple seconds. Then he smiled, showing off the sharp teeth.

"I am a Transylvanian doctor. I will take your temperature, then your blood. My payment is your life and your prescription is death." He voiced out with a mocked heavy Transylvanian accent. Cole smiled and laughed.

"Kai are you serious?" He asked even though he already knew his lover was. The Fire ninja nodded excitedly.

"Why of course! And will you Cole, my love, become my undead soul mate." He said, continuing to sound like a vampire. Cole laughed and shook his head. Kai frowned the best he could with the fake teeth in.

"Then what are you going be for Halloween." The Fire ninja asked finally taking the fake teeth out of his mouth. He changed back into his civilian clothes and went to purchase the outfit. Cole just shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm gonna go anyway. It's just so childish." Cole told him. Kai gasped loudly and dramatically slapped his hand over his mouth. The Earth ninja rolled his eyes at the others unneeded overreacting.

"Come on Cole! You have to. I don't want you to sit all alone that night." He explained to the other as they walked around in the store, attempting to find anything for Cole, even though he didn't want to go.

"I'll probably just stay behind and hand out candy." The Earth ninja offered. Kai sent him at look telling him he couldn't. In the end he knew he would be dragged trick-or-treating by his lover anyway.

"Do you still have those black skinny jeans Nya bought you for Christmas?" Kai asked suddenly after some extended silence. Cole had to search his mental closet, but after some thinking, he nodded. Kai smiled brightly. He then tugged a hooded cape down from the rack and picked up a fake microphone then also paid for them. He then proceeded to drag the Earth ninja out of the store, his clothes as well as the cape tucked under his arm.

"If we can piece together an outfit, then you can go as a singer or something." Kai explained to him. He received a mixed look from Cole. A mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Okay, IF I do go as a singer then what's with the cape?" He asked once he was pushed through the door to their shared room on the bounty. He had not realized when they had arrived back at the bounty.

"You can be a banshee singer. Now that's ironic." Kai told him and shuffled through Coles wardrobe. He found the black skinny jeans he had mentioned early as well as a plain black tank. He then grabbed a red sharpie and scribbled all over the tank. He heard a disapproving grunt from Cole, but nothing more. He then took a pair of scissors and cut holes into the knee area.

"Kai come on. Nya got me that outfit for Christmas. Quit ruining it." Cole scolded him. Kai only signaled him to shush with his finger. This had caused Cole to put his hands on his hips and huff lightly. After some holes were cut into the pants, he moved to cut some in the holes in the cape. After he was finished his held up the new outfit. Though Cole was not happy about it.

"Here you go Cole. Try it on." Kai handed the outfit. In Cole's eyes it was ruined and not worth wearing but he tried it on anyway. He walked into their small shared bathroom. Once he emerged Kai smiled greatly.

"See Cole you look great. Like a punk rocker turned bad." The Fire ninja explained handing over the microphone. Cole took and held it. While doing this he took the time to check himself out in the mirror. He had to admit he did look good. He barely noticed Kai putting the hood over his head.

"I see…Wait Kai, what if I don't even want to go? Besides what is a banshee?" Cole asked him sternly, untying the cape and slipping it off. He removed the ruined clothes and put on some sweats. He was then patted on the back by his boyfriend.

"Cole…your going. A banshee is that creepy thing that shows up at peoples houses and screams to warn someone a loved one is dying." He told the Earth ninja who raised a brow.

"That's creepy." He told him, which earned a nod of agreement.

"Halloween is suppose to be creepy though." Kai told him while folding up their Halloween costumes and placing them in the wardrobe. Cole only nodded and rolled his eyes.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Picking out costumes: Zane and Jai ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"I wanna be a werewolf this year." Jay told Zane who was working on his falcon to improve his sight. The Ice ninja looked up in wonder and was slightly confused.

"A werewolf for what?" he asked kind of stupidly. Jay laughed at him and pulled out a Halloween magazine. He handed it to the clueless ninja and smiled.

"For Halloween silly. I want to be a werewolf. But I also what some mixture to it. There will be a lot of werewolves out there. I want to be the original one. So what else do you think I should be." Jay asked, moving Zones arms so he can sit perfectly in-between his legs. Zane looked over the Lightning ninjas shoulder and down at the magazine. After looking over each page at least ten times, then finally picking.

"Be that one as well. The biker." Zane pointed to the page. Jay thought about it for quite some time, trying to think about how it would look together. He pictured a werewolf wearing cool jackets and riding a motorcycle. He was satisfied with the outlook and nodded.

"What do you want to be for Halloween Zane? You should be a robot!" He pointed out excitedly. Zane only stared at him.

"But I am already an android. Or nindroid. I don't see the purpose of being a robot." He pointed out and Jay nodded.

"See, that exactly why you should. You can walk around with the panel open and people will think it's the costume. You can be yourself and not be judged!" Jay told him happily. Zane sat back and thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Okay. I will." Zane said with slight confidence in his voice. Jay smiled and giggled.

"Good. So what else do you want to be? What else?" The Lightning ninja asked the Ice as he again scanned over the magazine. Zane looked back at his questionably.

"What do you mean 'what else'? I'm being a robot am I not? Then why do I have to be something else?" The nindroid asked him. Jay sighed and patted Zane lightly on the back.

"To be special. To stand out. You know robots are common Halloween costumes as well. So why not stand out." Jay explained matter-of-factly. Zane raised a brow but turning back to the magazine. Finally, he picked out Jay pointed out a demon like costume. Zane frowned.

"Why a demon?" He asked. Jay shrugged.

"Well, since you always dress in white I thought it would be funny to see a darker side of you. If that's okay with you of course." Jay smiled seductively which of course Zane did not catch on to his flirting.

"I guess so. I trust your judgment." Zane told him and removed the other from his lap. The Ice ninja continued to work on the Falcon while Jay sighed. He took the phone of the hook and dialed the number on the magazine.

He place in the order for the three costumes. Once the order was place, he hung up the phone and decided to observe and watch his lover fix his friend. The Lightning ninja could not help but smile at Zane's clueless-ness. It was one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Picking out costumes: Lloyd and Brad ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"What do you think Lloyd? Do much?" Brad asked in a kind of joking tone. Lloyd turned to look at what the other was holding and couldn't help but laugh. Brad even giggled as he showed off the nurse outfit he was holding.

"You would really wear that?" Lloyd asked him. Brad sat a hand on his chin to think about it. He then nodded lightly causing more laughs to erupt from the Green ninja.

"No, I probably wouldn't. Unless someone paid me. Like, a lot of money." Brad said putting it back on the rack. He scanned again before finally plucking out a grey ninja suit. Lloyd only stared at him.

"Leave me alone. You get to be a ninja everyday. Let me be one for one day at least. He said. He walked over to the counter to pay for as Lloyd continued to search for a good enough costume. Brad looked over at the Halloween paint and observed the greens and reds. He picked out two and slipping them into his pocket. Lloyd who had caught him frowned.

Brad shrugged and grabbed the bag for his costume. He returned to Lloyds side.

"How about you be the Headless Horsemen. You can carry around a pumpkin for the head." Brad suggested.

"How about you go pay for the paint you just stole?" Lloyd also suggestion. Brad sighed and shook his head. Lloyd again stared at hi, but finally went back to the costumes. He searched for quite some time until sighing in defeat.

"I guess I'll stick with the Headless Horsemen." Lloyd said, he turned to walk away from the outfits but something caught his eye. A pirate costume. He was immediately attracted to it. He took it and went to pay for it. While the man at the counter was ringing it up he turned to look at Brad, who had a gloomy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked the non-ninja. Brad shrugged. At the oppressing look he received, he sighed.

"I really wanted to see you be the Headless Horsemen." Brad pouted and moved to lean on Lloyd.

"I guess I can be both…Headless Pirate?" He offered. The darker haired teen light up brightly.

"Really? Yay! You can put an eye patch on the pumpkin!" He squealed lightly before finally realizing the embarrassment of it all, and settled down. Lloyd laughed at him. He grabbed his bag and handed the cashier some money, making sure to give him more then he needed. When the clerk tried to hand him back the money he declined it and told the clerk to keep it for himself.

"Thank you sir." The clerk told Lloyd as he pocketed the money. The Green ninja waved to the man as he walked out of the store with Brad trailing him.

"Why did you do that?" The bad-boy asked.

"Well, to pay for the paint you stole," He clarified, then continued. "Besides what are you gonna do with the paint anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to zombie-fiy my ninja. So I can be a zombie ninja. Now that's scary." Brad pointed out and pulled the paint from his pocket. He juggled the two bottles in his hand and smiled.

"Whatever you say goes I guess."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Picking out costumes: Nya ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Cole!" Nya called to her brothers lover as she rummaged through her closest. It was a late night, with only several days to Halloween she had yet figured out her costume. She was sure everyone else had theirs and she felt unready.

The Earth ninja stumbled into her room. Sleep still swirling in his eyes. He had on his black pajama pants and one of Kai's t-shirts.

"What?" He asked groggily and almost angrily. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were pink. Nya frantically looked over at him and held up some clothes.

"I need help, what should I be for Halloween?" She asked. Cole groaned and glared at her.

"Did you really wake me up for this?" He asked. Nya only nodded and threw the clothes on the bed beside him so she could hold more. Cole ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it down.

"Yes, no tell me what you think." She said holding out more outfits and more accessories. Cole rolled his eyes.

"It's Halloween, you're suppose to be scary." He pointed out matter-of-factly. Nya's dark hazel eyes widen.

"I don't have anything scary. Just cute girl clothes." She told him, slightly more distraught. The Samurai's usually calm personality was demolished as Halloween grew near.

"Then be a ghost. It's the easiest Halloween costume to find on such short notice." He retorted. He could feel a headache coming onto him in the late hour. Nya frowned.

"That's a good idea…but I've always wanted to be a dancer." She mumbled and held up a skimpy dancer dress. Cole again rolled his eyes and let a yawn out.

"Then be a dancer. Goodnight." he called and prepared to leave but was stopped.

"I also want to be scary so maybe I should be the ghost." She explained.

"Then be the Ghost."

"But I'm a girl and I want to look like one."

"Then be the dancer."

"But-"

"Stop! How about this, how about you be both. Dress like a dancer with a white dress, so you look ghostly." He suggested quite angrily. The bags under his eyes were heavy and dark. Nya smiled and hugged him tightly.

"That's perfect Cole! You're the best bro-in-law a girl could ask for." She announced and proceeded to push him out of her room and back to his shared one with Kai, who was asleep.

"Ugh, me and Kai aren't married." He mumbled. She smiled.

"I know. Not yet at least." She grinned and pushed him in the room. He gave her one last look before shutting the door and heading back to bed.

"Man she is crazy."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( HALLOWEEN! ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Get ready guys! Trick-or-Treating starts in about half an hour! If you ain't done in ten minutes we are leaving you!" Jay called them from the deck of the bounty. He was hairy from the brown hair glued to his skin. He had on a black leather jacket and some leather jeans on as well. Beside him was Zane.

The nindroid had his panel open, and was dressed in dark red clothes. Giving him an almost sinister look. Nya was also there wearing her short, detailed dancing dress. Pure white like Cole had recommend as well as white locks of hair covering her black.

Kai and Cole then came from their room to the deck also wearing their Halloween attire. Kai in his vampire/doctor costume and Cole in his banshee/singer one. Nya smiled at their outfits and hugged her brother and his boyfriend. The Fire and Earth ninja spent some time to admire the others outfits.

Finally Lloyd and Brad came from the upper deck. Lloyd sure enough was carrying a pumpkin with an eye patch on it. He had craved it out and left a big hole in the bottom so he could stick his head in it and wear the pumpkin. He was dressed in normal pirate attire. Brad, who was behind him, was of course a zombie ninja.

His skin was painted green with some red. His grey ninja suit was ripped and also painted red. He had the apparent appearance of a zombie and look very realistic.

"Nice costumes guy! OK, this is how its gonna go. We'll go trick-or-treating till about 10:30 then we will drop the candy off at the bounty and then head to Dareth's Halloween party for some fun! Sound good?" Jay announced once everyone had taken in each others amazing costumes. Everyone nodded and the headed out with their candy bags.

As time went by they went to every house to receive candy. They were frequently asked by the people in the houses if they were to old to be trick-or-treating. In which they would reply with 'no'.

"This is actually kind of fun." Cole admitted as they walked up to another house, bags almost full. Everyone almost immediately agreed with him.

"Yea it is, this is the first time I have ever been trick-or-treating. I have to admit, it has been rather fun." Zane told them as he knocked on the door for them, he was holding out his bag for the candy. They received the sweets without a comment and proceeded to the next one.

"Well…at least you have us now. That means you can go anytime you want." Nya told him and she rung the doorbell. They would alternate between each other on which one knock on the door or ring the doorbell. It was to be far of course.

Then, a man in his low 30's opened the door. He was wearing a blue plaid t-shirt of a plain white wife-beater. He had ripped jeans on as well. His gazed ran down the line of the seven teens.

"Uh, trick-or-treat!" The ninjas, along with Brad and Nya, harmonized sweetly. They held out their bags for the man. He reached in his house to grab some handfuls of candy. He dropped the handfuls into everyone's bag expect for Nya's and Cole's. He pulled out his wallet and dropped some sliver coins into their bags. (Equivalent to $20)

"Nice stripper costumes. Here's some money. Now strip." He laughed and received glares from everyone. Cole clenched his fist, ready to strike, that was until Kai beat him to it. The Fire ninja brought his fist to slam into the man's, sending him backwards.

"No one calls my sister and boyfriend strippers and gets away with it." He growled, losing his Transylvania accent he had kept all night. Jay smiled and patted him on the back. He was thanked by Nya. Cole only slipped his hand in the Fire ninjas and smiled at him. The Earth ninja mouthed a thanks as the continued on.

10:30 was creeping up fast and Jay announced there was only time for one last house. After they had got the candy from the house they began walking back to the bounty. After they had placed their bags in the their rooms, they began their walk to Dareth's dojo. Which luckily wasn't that far.

As they were walking down the street and happily chatting away, a police car rolled up next to them. They stopped to watch him as the police man got out of the car. He walked over to them and pulled out his badge and a notepad.

"We had a report of an assaulting of man at his home. The suspect was reportedly a Caucasian brunet, wearing a costume that looks like a doctor and a vampire mated. Sir, you do know you match the description." The officer told him as he read off the notepad. Some gasped at the information while others was surprised to learn that the man reported it.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong cross breed Officer. You see, we have been at home getting ready for a party all night. There was no way my friend here could've assaulted some one." Cole told the man sweetly. He released Kai's hand and walked up to the police man to talk to him privately.

"But the man was sure it was a vampire doctor. He even said there was a small group of people with him." The officer explained with a befuddled look on his face. Cole smiled sweetly and put his hand on the man arm.

"Maybe he was confused and seeing things. You said he was assaulted right? Then he must remember something completely different than what happened." Cole told him, lying through his teeth. The officer scratched his chin in thought. He then nodded.

"I suppose that's what happened. Sorry to bother you. Have a good and safe night!" He called as he got back in his car and drove off. Cole walked back to his friends.

"What happened? What did he say?" Lloyd asked although all was curious. Cole just shrugged and smiled.

"Not much. He just said have fun and be safe." He paused and re-intertwined his fingers with Kai's. "Your welcome." He told the Fire ninja as they all continued to walk to Dareth's dojo.

"I love you."

"I know."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( after Dareth's party! ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

After partying and having fun for another two or threes hours, all the guests have left. Expect of course the ninja's, Brad and Nya. Dareth had begged them to stay behind and help clean up. Being the nice people they are, they agreed.

"Uh… Dareth, tell me again why you dressed like me for Halloween?" Nay asked him as she pointed out his costume. He had on a short black wig as well as a red dress that looked a lot like hers.

"I didn't dress like you. I dressed similar to you." Dareth explained and ripped the wig off. He fixed his hair as well. Nya rolled her eyes and nodded. The 'brown' ninja went into a back room to change. Once he was dressed in his normal attire he proceeded to shoo them out of his house.

"Leave! I have someone coming over soon and you guys can't be here." Dareth said as he pushed each out of his dojo. Lloyd being the last one out smiled.

"Who? My dad?" he chuckled. Dareth blushed while glaring.

"As a matter of fact yes! I mean no! I mean, Ugh….LEAVE!" Dareth slammed the door to save himself further embarrassment. The others couldn't help but laugh at them. Once they returned home they spent the rest of the night devouring their candy. Which caused them all to wake up rather sick the next morning.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( HAPPY HALLOWEEN ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I finished! I took awhile to write it but I'm proud of it! Hope you enjoyed and Review If you have an opinion.**

**Also, I need 2 more Yaoi lovers to join in on my forum and Role-play with me, PowerInPink, AbiBeyer, and TrueWhiteLightRangerZora. If you want to join in and have some fun then please do so!**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
